


Untitled

by often_adamanta



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta'd by <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dianadisaster"><a href="http://dianadisaster.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dianadisaster.livejournal.com/"><b>dianadisaster</b></a></span>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [](http://dianadisaster.livejournal.com/profile)[**dianadisaster**](http://dianadisaster.livejournal.com/).

  
Of all the positions they've tried, this might very well be Spock's favorite. Jim's face is pressed into the mattress with his ass in the air, legs spread with Spock settled between them. Jim's back arches, a strained curve, wordlessly demanding that Spock touch him.

Spock runs two fingers from the small of Jim's back to his balls, the touch too light to do more than tease. Jim's whimper is muffled by the mattress, but still loud enough to drown out Spock's small gasp.

It's more than just the tingle of pleasure he can feel with every brush of his fingers. It's the steady hum of Jim's emotions, _want_ and _yes_ and _moremoremore_ , that makes even the faintest brush of skin against his fingers intense.

Jim raises his head and practically snarls, "Will you just - nnguh."

Spock shoves a finger in without warning to shut him up, and it leaves them both reeling. Spock eases forward, pressing just so when he finds Jim's prostate.

Jim's entire body jerks, contracting around Spock's finger. His breath catches in his throat, and it's a moment before he can breath again. Jim's hips are giving tiny thrusts, as if he can't decide whether to move toward or away from Spock.

"I want you to fuck me," he whines, raising up on his elbows for more leverage.

Spock answers by adding another finger, then twisting.

"Shit yes," Jim hisses, hips pushing Spock's fingers deeper.

He can feel his body temperature rising, and Jim's skin has broken out in a thin sheen of sweat. Spock runs his tongue along the one firm cheek and presses down again on Jim's prostate. Jim groans loudly, and they both shudder through the thrill that causes.

Jim's breathing is all in short bursts now, teeth clenched. "Stop _doing that_ ," he grinds out.

Spock pauses, feels the tremble of Jim's body through the thin skin of his fingertips, hears his own lightning fast pulse strangely loud in his ears, and hooks his fingers, hard.

Jim yells, and that's it - he's coming, body pulsing and contracting around Spock's fingers, and the double edge of that sudden pressure and the warm wave of Jim's pleasure is more than enough to push him over the edge as well, come hitting the back of Jim's legs and the sheet beneath them, mingling with Jim's own.

Spock takes a deep breath, then slowly removes his fingers, shivering at the added sensations that causes. Jim collapses to the side, and Spock moves up to rest beside him.

"Next time I'm preparing myself," Jim mutters when his breathing has almost returned to a normal rate. "You can't be trusted."

The resultant mental image from that comment obliterates any protest Spock might have made.  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/202753.html).


End file.
